The invention relates to a fuel injection nozzle construction in which a nozzle body is bored to include a conical interior wall which merges at a ridged area into a cylindrical injection port and within the nozzle body is reciprocably disposed a valve needle comprising a throttle pin arranged downstream of a valve seat. As known, this type of valve needle opens in opposition to the direction of fuel flow and against a closing spring force. In conventional fuel injection nozzles of this kind the fuel is discharged between the throttle pin and the injection port during idling and low, partial-load operation as well as at the beginning of the feeding process. Upon the starting of an engine, a preliminary quantity of fuel is necessarily fed to the engine, however, in known nozzles the throttle pin emerges from the injection port and this causes preparation of the fuel, that is the atomization thereof, to be substantially impaired. This has a distinctly disadvantageous effect, particularly in Diesel engines which operate without a pre-combustion chamber. Moreover, this disadvantage becomes most notable because it results in relatively harsh shifting characteristic in the transitional speed range of the internal combustion engine as well as in a deterioration of the fuel consumption; of the exhaust gas and of the entire efficiency of the engine.